What Happens When You Act Out
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: Netherlands/Canada Fun! Matt acts out at a meeting and this not only grabs the attention of the other Nations but intrigues a certain Representative.Just playing around with a little idea. May possibly go on. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Okay idk but I'm on a roll so let's enjoy it while it lasts okay?

This is my 5th upload/ update in a row don't you just love caffeine? Cause i do!

Just another story!

* * *

><p>Matt pulled at the sleeves of his red sweatshirt trying to hide the discoloured scars that lay under them. Was is weird that he usually wore the sweatshirt? I mean Alfred wore that bombers' jacket of his all the time right? So how would there be a difference? It's not as if anyone really saw him in the first place unless they needed his help.<p>

Whether it be in war or other problems occurring with their country. And who better to help than Canada? He did have the best economy and economical system at the time. And he couldn't possibly tell you no. Especially not to nations bigger, stronger, and older than him like; Russia. Or anyone for that matter even younger nations.

And hell Mattie was just to sweet a person to tell a nation or person in 'trouble' no. And with that everyone took advantage of him. Whether they were doing it intentionally or not.

Matthew sat in his place at the conference table between Alfred and Francis. He doodled on the extra space on his notes;extremely bored with the meeting. He never got called on to talk about the issues so what did it matter? His brother was standing yelling about global warming and how he as the hero would fix it. And Arthur the green eyed Brit was yelling back at him telling him to give it a rest and how it would never work; calling him a git and a wanker among other things.

Matt's papa Francis was trying to molest the green eyed Brit murmuring french followed by ohohoho's. A certain Italian was crying about something probably having to do with pasta;his German friend trying to calm him down as the Italian's twin brother yelled at the German for corrupting his brother. The Hungarian woman was protecting her Austrian 'husband' from the crimson eyed Prussian who she threatened violently with a frying pan.

A certain Belarusian girl tried to molest and 'become one' with her older Russian brother who was scared out of his wits. The Greek man slept in his chair. And everyone seemed to be in conflict with each other. Funny how you noticed a lot more when you were ignored. You noticed how much people hated each other. How much they secretly wanted each other. And how beautiful some of the nations were.

Matt's was at his wits end, he was tired of the yelling and arguing between everyone.

"Will all of you shut up!" Matt yelled his voice strained. "Alfred will you get over yourself and stop calling yourself the hero! Arthur stop acting like you hate Alfred when you secretly have the hots for him! Hungary stop protecting your so called "Husband" when you know you want to see him and Prussia together! Romano stop yelling at Germany because your jealous of what Italy has! Belarus stop trying to become one with you brother! He doesn't nor has he ever wanted to be with you! And you two aren't getting married ever! And Papa stop molesting everyone!"

The whole conference room got silent. All eyes in his direction.

"Oh my god guys did you hear something! It's a ghost! Isn't it? And it knows our names!" Alfred freaked out; hiding behind Iggy.

Matt had the right mind to go over being that he was apparently "invisible" and choke out his moron of a brother. But he didn't. Of course not he was to nice for that. Matt held back a growl that was deep in his throat. He was going to just let it go being the sweet person he was but his brother kept going.

"Seriously Iggy! This place is haunted!" Alfred Yelled.

_That was the last straw._

Matt leaped over the table at his brother. Tackling his big brother to the ground and choking him. This got him noticed.

"Frog get your son off of Alfred! Right now you bloody git!" Arthur yelled.

Francis was over there in a matter of seconds. And his eyes filled with shock. This could not be his darling boy who was to sweet to hurt a fly? Could it? When did he get here in the first place? Francis had to think for a moment. Oh yea he walked in around the same time as him. But he had completely forgotten about the boy. Francis watched for a few moments as his son attacked Alfred as if he was a wild animal.

"Matthieu.." Francis called his son not hearing a word. As he was completely disconnected to the world around him. "Matthieu!" He raised his voice; Matt's head turning towards him. Francis looked at him with soft eyes. Matt's hands slowly relaxed around Alfred's neck and he got up off the man beneath him.

"Désolé.." Matt apologized to his father. Not really caring if his brother was okay.

"Damn... Ghost..." Alfred sat up rubbing his neck.

Matt growled as if about to attack Alfred again. Within the second The Netherlands was at Matt's side.

"I got him.." He grabbed Matt by the arm as he basically dragged him out of the conference room. French curses spewing out of Matthew's mouth the entire time.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"No I'm not done! I'm going to kill that stupid Yankee!" Matt yelled.

With that Lars pinned Matt against the wall trying to calm him down. It didn't take long till he cooled off. "Are you done now?" Lars asked once more.

Matt nodded.

"Good," He released Matt. "I've never seen ya blow up like that."

"I'm sorry.." Matt's eyes went towards the ground.

"Don't be it was kind of hot." Lars admitted.

Matt eyes quickly looked up at Lars his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Your kind of cute ya know.."

Matt raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Don't look at me like that you heard what i said..." A smile played on Matt's lips.

"Oh shut up," He pushed Matt's shoulder playfully. "Come on let's go back to the conference." Lars turned his back as he started to walk away.

"I think your kind of hot."

"What?" The Netherlands turned around.

'_Oh Lord,' _Matt thought. '_What have i just gotten myself into?'_

_"_What did you just say?" Lars turned towards Matt.

"Nothing!" Matt said quickly.

"No i think i heard something." He approached the smaller nation.

"P-probably just the wind.." Matt said meekly.

"Uh-huh the wind.. Yea the wind so thinks I'm hot." Lars scoffed.

"You don't know what the wind thinks.."

"Really so what does the wind think?" Lars asked cornering Matt against the wall again.

"Um.." He blushed, trying to form words.

"What Mattie.. speak i know you're able to.." He got close to Matt.

His face just inches away from his face. And his body against his body. Just fabric between them.

* * *

><p>OOOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER! What's gonna happen next? You wanna find out? Well review and favorite if you want to find out.<p>

I don't know how long this will be probably a 3-4 shot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay second chapter :D This seems to be the only one i can write at the moment. But i hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Matt's face was bright red. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt as if it might burst at any moment.<p>

Why did he have to act out? Why today? And why did Lars have to like it?

Wait why did Lars like it? And how did he even remember him long enough to be interested in him?

No one ever remembered him.. Not even his own family..

But it seemed like Lars could see him. He wasn't translucent. He was completely _visible_.

Lars leaned in to Matthew's ear, "You cant hide from me Matthew. No mater how much you try, I'm just gonna keep on seeing you whether you like it or not. So get use to it," Lars whispered as he kissed Matt's cheek.

"H-how did you.."

"It's not hard to put two and two together, liefde.(love) And your expressions aren't hard to figure out either." Lars said smiling obviously having figured it out already.

Matt couldn't help but blush partially out of embarrassment and because of the Dutchman. He didn't mind talking and hanging out with Lars but he couldn't help but blush when they were still only inches apart.

"I-i don't think that we-" Matt was cut off by Lars finger to his lips.

"Shh..don't say anything just go with it.." Lars said softly as he leaned in and kissed Matt softly.

Matt slowly eased into the kiss as Lars held Matt's face. He bit the sensitive area on Matt's lip before ending the kiss. Matt was breathless he couldn't believe that this had just happened. Or that Lars was even semi-gay.

Matt was blushing and Lars just smiled and laughed softly.

"..Ahem.." Was heard from down the hall. Both of them looked over to notice that is was Lars' sister Belgium."If you and broer(brother) are done now then you two need to head back to the meeting.." She tapped her foot.

"Be right there Belle." He said shooting her a look that made her huff before leaving.

"M-maybe we should head back now.." Matt said meekly as he drew Lars attention back.

"Your right lets head back but first..."Lars smiled at him, as he laid a kiss on the corner of Matt's lips."Come on." Lars said as he turned to head back to the meeting room.

"O-okay.." Matt said his face bright red as he followed the tall Dutch man back to the meeting.

* * *

><p>After the meeting was over, Matt wanted nothing more than to head back to the hotel across the street. The only thing was all the nations were staying there. That included Lars. And at the moment her couldn't get anywhere close to Lars without blushing.<p>

Matt jogged across the street to the hotel, avoiding cars. He walked in through the revolving door and headed for the elevators. As he approached he noticed the doors on the elevator closing. Normally Matt could wait for another elevator but today he didn't wanna risk running into Holland. So he broke out into a run for the elevators, only barely making it in.

"Thank God." Matt sighed, glad that he made it.

The elevator only contained another person besides Canada. And unlucky for him it was the exact person he was trying to avoid. Netherlands.

"Hallo, liefde." The tall Dutch man greeted him.

"..h-hi..." Matt replied to scared to even look at the man.

Matt's eyes frantically looked at the number of the floor they were on,

"4... its ok Canada your on 11 its fine you can do this." Matt thought to himself.

A silence filled the elevator for a good minute and a half before a deep sigh was heard from Lars breaking the silence,

"Matthew have I done something to upset you?" he asked.

"N-no.. Of course not..." they were now on the 9th floor.

Lars sighed once more before stepping forward and hitting the red button, causing the elevator to stop.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked turning towards the European nation.

"I'll tell you when you stop lying to me," He replied swiftly.

"I-I'm not..." Matt said his eyes shifting to the floor.

Lars stepped towards Matt cupping his face. "Matthew don't lie to me please." Lars said softly.

Matt shifted his eyes onto Lars as he stayed silent.

"If I embarrassed you or made you uncomfortable in any way I apologize," He said sincerely.

"I-it's not that you embarrassed me… It's just I'm afraid..." Matt said softly.

"Afraid of what?"

"Falling for you... I don't wanna get hurt... And I mean there are so many better people out there than me..."

"But I want you." He said pressing Matt into the wall, "I've always wanted you, no one else."

Matt could only blush. Lars just smiled softly as he leaned in placing a soft kiss on Matt's lips.

"Do you know how long or how bad I've wanted you?" he said lowly into the smaller nations' ear as he licked the shell.

Matt blushed as he bit his lip. "If you want me... then take me" Matt said gathering his courage.

"And what does "taking you" entitle?" He kissed Matt's neck.

"Whatever you want as long as your not using me just for a fuck."

"Now what sort of person would use you like that?"

"All the countries. They use me when they need help already, so what's the difference."

"The difference is I'd never do that."

"And how do I know that."

"Well i guess you'll just have to take a chance on me and find out."

"Fine I'll give you a chance but if you blow it then that's it. One screw up and that's it. No second chances,"

"Got it." He wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. "So how bout the first thing we do is you go up your suite and pick out something nice to wear. And meet me in the lobby in an hour?"

"W-why?" Matt asked blushing,

"Just trust me." He said pushing the button to start the elevator again.

And within a few minutes they were at matt's floor.

"See you in an hour." Lars said kissing Matt's cheek.

"Okay." Matt smiled as he stepped out from the elevator.

Lars just smiled at the doors closed.

"Did I just get asked out on a date?" Matt thought as he walked to his hotel room.

But he didn't think about it to much. He had to get ready for his night out with Lars anyways.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter 2<em>**

**Hope you guys liked it! :D **

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3  Part 1

**_Yay Chapter 3 is here :D you see what summer does to me? It get's my mojo/creative flow going so you better love it while it lasts! Cause I know I will! But when school starts in fall I'll try my best to write, but it all depends on my schedule. But I have like 3-4 new story ideas. But I'm going to try to finish a few stories before I add anymore b/c I already have enough stories to update! So enough about me, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter~ :)_**

* * *

><p>Matthew had just gotten out of the shower. He looked over at the time it was 5:45, he had fifteen minutes left to get ready. Matthew got dressed making sure everything was proper. He walked over to the mirror to look himself over before leaving. He wore a single breasted, dark charcoal suit with a white dress shirt, a light purple tie, and a pair of dress shoes that matched his suit. He straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair, before grabbing his wallet and leaving.<p>

Matthew got to the lobby just in time to find Lars waiting for him. And Matthew couldn't help but stare at the man. He wore a black, double breasted suit, with a white button up and a red tie. His hair was up in his usual way, but made everything tie together and made him look even sexier than usual. And Matt could feel his face flush.

'Is this really happening.." Matt thought to himself swallowing hard, as he approached the tall dutch man.

"You look amazing." Lars said his smile never leaving his face.

"Yea well you don't look bad yourself.." Matt said softly his face a bit flushed.

"You know you don't have to be nervous or embarrassed or shy around me," Lars said into Matt's ear.

Matt just nodded his face flushing at Lars' sudden closeness, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Oh and Matthew,"

"Y-yeah?" He managed to get out.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're developing a little thing for me," He said a smug smirk on his lips.

"..Am not.." Matt blushed.

"It's okay if you are, I think it's kind of cute." He said kissing Matt's temple.

"You know you don't help the situation when you do that.." he said softly.

Lars just chuckled, "Yeah I know," He wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders. "Come on, cabs out front," He said as they walked out the front doors.

Lars walked to the cab opening the door for Matthew. "After you." He smiled, making Matt blush.

Matthew got out a soft 'thank you' as he got in, Lars getting in after him.

"Et où puis-je vous prendre deux messieurs ce soir?"(And where can I take you two gentlemen tonight?) The cab driver asked.

"Place Rouppe 23, 1000, s'il vous plaît(please)" Lars answered.

The driver just smiled at the two in the back before pulling away from the curb and into the street.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Matt said softly.

"I have to for my sister's sake, this is her country after all." he replied quietly in his ear.

"So what other languages do you speak?" Matt asked.

"Um, I speak a little German here and there, but I understand it better. And I speak some Danish." he said with a smile

"Well aren't you talented," Matt smiled back. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Comme Chez Soi, it's a Franco-belge restaurant."

"Sounds wonderful," Matt said as the car stopped.

"Nous sommes ici~" (We're here~) the cab driver said.

"Merci,"(thank you) Lars said as he handed the cab driver his fee and a tip. Lars got out of the cab and opened the door for Matthew to get out.

"You know you don't have to keep doing that." Matt said.

"I know," Lars replied opening the door to the restaurant.

The restaurant was beautiful and very busy from what Matthew could see. There were waiter going in and out of the dinning room every minute. What seemed like hundreds of people talking and drinking wine.

Lars walked up to the Host at that stood at his podium, "Bonjour, puis-je vous aider monsieur?" (Hello, may I help you sir?) The host asked with a small smile.

"Oui réservation pour deux sous, Van Rynn," (Yes reservation for two under, van rynn) Lars replied.

The host looked down the list on his podium, "Ah, oui, Monsieur Van Rynn suivez-moi de vous le tableau." (Ah yes Mr. van Rynn follow me to your table) He said as he turned ushering us to follow him.

We walked through the dinning room past all the people, to a set of stairs. We walked up the stairs till we came to a long hallway with a lot of doors, we walked all the way down the hallway to the last door on the right.

"En voici messieurs," (In here gentlemen) the host said as he opened the door for the both of us.

It was a beautiful room. It was the size of a large bedroom, the walls were a dark mahogany, the floor had a rug with an elegant floral design. There was exposed beam on the ceiling that held a gorgeous crystal chandelier that hung above the table. One of the walls held a beautiful painting of the country side at sunrise, and another had a beautiful stain-glass window that was enormous and you could see all of Brussels out of.

"Wow.." Matt said.

"You like it?" Lars asked.

"It's breath taking.."

"Well then it suits you perfectly,"

"S'il vous plaît être assis, votre serveur sera ici brièvement." The waiter said putting his hand out towards the table. (Please be seated,your waiter will be here momentarily)

They both walked over to the table, Lars pulled out Matthew's chair for him before sitting himself.

"So, you wanna tell me how you planned all this in an hour?" Matt asked.

"Well I know some people and I had to ask my sister to do me a favor or two."

"Well might I say nicely done. I'm really impressed. But do you wanna tell me why you're putting so much into this?"

"Because it's like I said. I like you, a lot and I want to give you everything."

"But you don't need too. And I feel bad making you spend all this money it must have cost a fortune."

"Well it wasn't cheap but it was worth it. Now stop feeling bad, I'm doing this because I want to not because I feel obligated too. So eat, drink and have fun."

Matt just smiled. This was so nice of him to do and Matt knew he didn't deserve any of it. But Lars really did like him if he was doing all this to prove it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter 3- Part 1:<em>**

_Hope you guys liked it! This took me soooo long to get it right and I'm finally happy with it so I hope you all are too! It will be in two parts so look forward to part 2~  
><em>

**_Review?_**


End file.
